


April 11, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll be with my daughter in spirit,'' Amos muttered.





	April 11, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll be with my daughter in spirit,'' Amos muttered as he smiled and never winced from scratches on his back.

THE END


End file.
